The present technique relates to a magnetic recording medium, and more particularly relates to a magnetic recording medium for use in recording data or the like.
In recent years, a demand for an increase in the recording density of tape media for data storage has increased due to the development of the IT (information technique) society, the electronization of libraries, Public Record Offices, and the like, and the long-term storage of business documents.
As a high recording density magnetic tape, a magnetic recording medium in which a plurality of thin films are formed on a nonmagnetic base material by a sputtering method or the like has been proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a magnetic recording medium in which at least an amorphous layer, a seed layer, a foundation layer, a magnetic layer, and a protective layer are successively formed on a nonmagnetic base material.